


Effort Makes Up for All Imperfections

by alwaysjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mafia Park Chanyeol, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin
Summary: Chanyeol might be a ruthless mafia leader but he's still a father and a husband.





	Effort Makes Up for All Imperfections

__

_Fear isn't a reason when it comes to love--it's an excuse. Anyone who has ever been in love will tell you that. When it happens, you don't think about the consequences. You'd turn your life upside down to be with that person. You'd do anything for them._

_Anything for Love | Sea of Strangers   
by Lang Leav_

\----

The sun is nearly settling down. Raeon started to cry and Baekhyun's not having any of it anymore. It's Sunday and weekend means family day. He and his son had something planned out for today but Chanyeol called to meet him at the playground near the Park mansion so they had to cancel it.

  
What Baekhyun hates the most is that Chanyeol cannot say no to his leader duties. Baekhyun knew that he has to compete with Chanyeol's time when he married the mafia leader. He can take that. But, involving their son? He surely won't let Chanyeol off the hook. 

  
They're supposed to meet at two o'clock in the afternoon but the man is still nowhere to be seen and no message nor calls was directed to him. Even Baekhyun's texts are left unread and his calls are gone to voice mail.

  
Raeon started thrashing off. He must be bored and hungry already. Baekhyun, not having any patience anymore, left with Raeon in his arms. 

  
"Baby, are you hungry?" Baekhyun asked but Raeon still kept on crying. It hurts Baekhyun to see his son in this state. "It's okay. Papa's here. We will go home now. Sorry for making you wait." He said as he continued soothing his son's back.

  
"Papa you said we will see Appa today. Were you lying to me?" Raeon said clutching his tiny hands on Baekhyun's neck.

  
"No! Papa won't lie to you. I even showed you his message, didn't I?" Baekhyun said. 

  
"But, where is Appa?" 

  
"He said that he won't make it because of work." Baekhyun said. A lie. Partially he lied. Raeon pouted.

  
"This is the third time he did not see us." Raeon stated as he started to walk. And that made Baekhyun petrified.

  
"What? How did you know? Were you counting?" Baekhyun said. He knew that his son is smart but he didn't expect him to count his Appa's absence.

  
"Yes, I counted it. I just miss Appa. It's been a long time since we played." What his son said tugged his heart. "I miss him too, baby. Papa misses him too."

  
After their short walk, they finally arrived in the mansion. But before getting inside, Baekhyun thought to grant his son something to compensate what happened this afternoon.

  
"Baby, do you wanna eat outside?" Baekhyun asked with a smile. Seeing his son's smile, he knew he did the right thing.  
"Yes!! Let's go eat Samgyupsal Papa!!" Raeon said, jumping.

  
"Okay. Let's do that." Baekhyun smiled.

They got inside the car and after putting Raeon's seat belt, he muttered a soft 'then let's grab ice cream after' that left his son screaming in joy. This little reactions from his son made him really happy. After all, he only wants the best for him.

  
Unlike other parents, Baekhyun do not always spoil Raeon on whatever he wants even though they have the cash. He needs to teach his son. But things go differently when it comes to Chanyeol. He is the exact opposite of Baekhyun, spoiling his son because why not?

Raeon really loves Samgyupsal. It is his favorite. He once said, "I can eat this everyday!" that left both of his parents laughing because of too much cuteness. As a parent, Baekhyun loves it the most when he see his son eating very well.   
He must be a saint on his past life for God to give him such precious blessing.

  
"Papa, can we visit Appa after we eat ice cream?" Raeon suddenly requested before putting the food in his mouth.

  
"Of course, baby. He would love our surprise visit." Baekhyun smirked.

  
*

  
Baekhyun walked inside the mansion, the base, with his chin held up high. He is the husband of the boss and he enjoys the privilege so much.

  
"Mr. Park, you didn't tell me you're coming with Raeon today. I could've prepared something for you." a girl walked up to him, he recognized the girl as Wendy.

  
"It's okay, dear. It's a surprise visit for Chanyeol." Baekhyun smiled. Wendy felt the chills down her spine. Baekhyun smiled so sweetly but his eyes are pooling with pitch black. 

  
"Now, where's my oh so very dear husband? We want to see him." Baekhyun smiled to Raeon, who is now in his arms as he looked at Wendy. The girl looked so troubled.

  
"Ah sir, I'm sorry but Mr. Park is in a meeting right now with the others. He said don't let anyone inside." the girl looks like she's going to collapse.

  
"Are we 'anyone', Wendy?" 

  
"No! No, sir. That's not what I meant and definitely no. It's just that, he said he don't need any distraction for today." Wendy said.

  
"I understand that. We will be in his office. Tell him to come after the meeting's done." Baekhyun said.

  
"I will. Do you need anything, sir? Or our Raeon here?" the girl smiled at Raeon but the child still kept his head on the crook of his Papa's neck.

  
"Strawberries. Do add chocolate dip if you have any." Baekhyun said as he walked into Chanyeol's office.

  
As much as he enjoyed his 'Husband Privilege', Baekhyun still treat everyone nice and fair. He said that he's not the boss to be arrogant. He let Raeon wander around the office while he sat on the sofa, reminding his son not to touch anything. A few minutes later, Wendy knocked on the door with strawberries in her hands.

"Thank you. Can you tell my husband that we're here, please? I can't let my son get bored and besides, we just went here to see him because Raeon wants to." Baekhyun said, the strawberries now in his hands. 

  
"Now, sir?" Wendy asked and Baekhyun nodded.

  
"I'll do my best, sir." Wendy said and bowed. She heard a faint 'Thank you.' as she left.

  
Baekhyun and Raeon ate the strawberries quietly. Good thing that Wendy found a chocolate dip because Raeon loves it so much.

  
"Papa where's Appa? You said we will see him." Raeon said as he innocently dip the strawberries into the chocolate pool.

"You'll see him soon, baby. I told Wendy to let him know that we are here." Baekhyun said. "Now, continue eating and don't worry about anything. Let me know if you want more."

  
Silence surrounded the whole room until they heard a knock. Baekhyun opened it, only to see Wendy frightened. 

  
"Mr. Park didn't even let me finish. I'm sorry." Wendy bowed. "It's okay." Baekhyun said and the girl left. He's getting pissed. Chanyeol's surely testing his patience.

  
"Baby, come on. Let's go home." Baekhyun said as he crouched down beside his son.

  
"But, what about Appa?" 

  
"We will not see him anymore. He won't even spare us a little bit of his time. Let's play in the house. What do you say?" But Baekhyun knew better. Raeon is just stubborn as he is.

  
"But I want to see Appa. Papa please." Raeon pleaded as his lips started to waver.

  
"Don't cry." Baekhyun sighed. "Okay. You go to the second room beside this, okay?" Baekhyun said. His son nodded. "And go back after. Don't forget to knock."

  
"Yes!! Thank you, Papa!!" Raeon said as he dashed outside the office. It pains Baekhyun to see his son pleading just to see his other father like this.

  
Raeon knocked on the door first before barging inside.  
"What the hell, Wendy. I said I don't need any distraction." Chanyeol said sternly with furrowed brows while facing the wall.

"Uh, boss..." Sehun said, Chanyeol's right hand, as he looked on the child in the door who's crying silently. "It's your son." 

  
They heard a soft 'Appa.' Chanyeol immediately stood up from his seat to see his son who's crying. But before he could even utter a word, the child already left.

  
"Uh-oh." Chen said, smirking, and Chanyeol threw him a glare.  
Raeon ran as fast as he can to his Papa, wanting to go home already.

  
"Papa!!!" Raeon said as he threw himself into Baekhyun's arms. 

"Let's go home, Papa. Let's go home." the child sobbed.  
"What?! What happened, baby? Why are you crying?" Baekhyun asked as he cupped his son's cheeks and left a kiss on his forehead.

  
"Appa..." his son choked a sob.

  
"What about Appa?" Baekhyun asked even though he already knew the answer. He needs to hear it from his son before he do something.

  
"He shouted at me when I opened the door." Raeon cried even more in his arms.

  
"What?!" Baekhyun soothed his son's back to calm the him. "Come on. Let's see him before we leave." Baekhyun said but the child just shook his head.

  
"He might scream again, Papa. He's scary." Raeon said, hugging the life out of his Papa. Baekhyun can even feel his son shivering. That m*therfcker of a Park Chanyeol.

"No, he will not. I promise you that." He said, looking directly into his son's eyes which is already red and puffy from crying. The child remain silent.

  
Baekhyun confidently walked into the meeting room but before he could even open the door, Wendy stopped him.

  
"Mr. Park..." Wendy gave him a pleading look.

  
"No, Wendy. I've had enough of his shit." Baekhyun said, barging inside the room. Everyone left silent.

  
"B-Baek." Chanyeol stuttered, now standing stiffly in front.

  
"Don't 'Baek' me, Park." Baekhyun said sternly. "I think you forgot to say something." He said, eyeing Chanyeol. But, the latter only looked down. Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

  
"Gentlemen, can you please leave us for a couple of minutes? I don't wanna do this but someone's testing my patience." The guys nodded as they stood up.

  
"Wait. Before you leave, Chanyeol you might want to say something to your son." Baekhyun said coaxing his son to look to his Appa. But, the child shook his head. Baekhyun threw a glance to Chanyeol, mouthing 'NOW.'

  
"Raeon, baby, Appa is sorry, okay? I didn't know that it was you." Chanyeol pleaded. "If you want, we'll play again when we go home."

  
"Appa is sorry. What do you have to say, baby?" Baekhyun said. Raeon remained silent. Baekhyun threw a smirk at Chanyeol.

  
"Why don't you go with Uncle Suho, first. Hmmm?" Baekhyun muttered to his child then nodding at Suho. "Appa and I are just going to talk for a minute. Go play with Uncles first."

  
"Okay." Raeon said removing his arms to Baekhyun.

  
Silence enveloped the room when the guys left with Raeon. It's only Baekhyun and Chanyeol now. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow as well as his legs on top of the table. Chanyeol gulped.  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Park?"

  
"Baekhyun I can explain." Chanyeol pleaded. Everyone knew that Chanyeol never plead to anyone but his family only. The scenario right now will make everyone shocked if they knew. _The "Ultimate Park Chanyeol", the man everyone feared, is this scared of his own husband? Huh_.

  
"Spill it." Baekhyun said sternly, still looking directly at Chanyeol who is slightly shivering. Chanyeol is the boss but Baekhyun is his boss.

  
"A problem came and I just can't let the guys handle it." Chanyeol said. "The imports from Russia were almost compromised. Cleo's already eyeing this before. They're getting back at me for getting the deal. I didn't know it was Raeon who knocked on the door that's why it happened."

  
"You'd think I won't understand? You can tell me everything that's bothering you. I am your husband. What do you take me for?" Baekhyun said, slightly hurt.

  
"No. I don't mean it that way. I don't want you and Raeon to get involve on whatever I am doing." Chanyeol said. 

  
"I am the father of this family and I will do everything to protect you and Raeon."

"Chanyeol, I know what you're doing. I can see that." Baekhyun said, looking straight into the latter's almond eyes. "But, the moment I married you and had Raeon, we're already involved."

  
"Exactly! That's why I'm doing this right now!" Chanyeol yelled, frustration building up in his system. "Baek, I don't understand what are you up for."

  
"You don't yell at me, Park!" Baekhyun yelled back. He also hates it when he and Chanyeol kind of get in an argument. He doesn't like it when Chanyeol yells at him, although it can't get controlled sometimes. 

  
When Chanyeol yells at him, his knees get weak and he just want to curve himself into a ball. Baekhyun frowned, eyes producing liquid crystals. 

  
"Baek..." Chanyeol said, getting his way to Baekhyun but the latter held his hand, signaling him to stop whatever's he going to do.

  
"Did you even know what day is today?" Baekhyun said, tears flowing in his cheeks. Chanyeol felt so bad knowing that he's the reason why is his husband crying.

  
"It's Sunday and it's weekend." Chanyeol said quietly.

  
"And what is weekend?"

  
"Weekend is family day." Chanyeol felt like punching himself when he realized why is Baekhyun being like this.

  
"Did you even remember that you called me to meet you at the playground near our mansion??" Baekhyun asked but Chanyeol remained silent. 

  
"You forgot!!" Baekhyun slammed his hands on the table. "What the hell! Did you even know that Raeon and I waited until this afternoon? No!" He cried. "You did not even send me a message nor call to say that you can't come. If you're really busy you could've just asked one of your men to tell me. But you didn't."  
Chanyeol took some steps forward. When he noticed that Baekhyun's not complaining, he made his way in front of his husband.

  
"You know what is the painful part?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol can only shake his head.

  
"Raeon said that this is the third time you ditched us." Baekhyun cried. "Third time, Chanyeol. To the point that Raeon's counting it for you!" Baekhyun threw a weak punch at Chanyeol. 

  
"I'm really sorry for everything." Chanyeol hugged his husband, burying his face in the juncture of Baekhyun's neck and shoulder. To his relief, Baekhyun didn't push him away.

  
"He even said that he misses you so much and you're not playing with him anymore." Baekhyun cried, hugging his husband. "I know you're busy but won't you let us spare a little bit of your time? Raeon feels you're neglecting him. He even said you're scary."

  
"I know and I'm sorry." Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun tight. 

  
"Tell that to your son." Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded. "You know that I always want his happiness. His happiness comes first, Yeol." He continued.

  
"You know you guys are important to me." Chanyeol said, looking directly into Baekhyun's brown orbs. "I'll make it up to the both of you, okay?" Chanyeol said, pressing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead then hugged him. Baekhyun nodded. "Just let me finish this."

Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun's cheeks to remove the remaining tears. He muttered a soft "I'm really sorry" before kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

  
They called the others to come inside the room. Chanyeol immediately went his way to carry Raeon but the child just hid behind Suho. Chanyeol felt a pang on his chest. 

  
"Baby, come on. Appa said sorry already, right?" Baekhyun coaxed his son to come forward. "Come on, hug Appa already." At that point, Raeon ran to his papa with a tight hug, bawling his eyes out.

  
"I'm really sorry, buddy. I'll make it up to you, okay?" Chanyeol said, kissing his son's temple. Raeon nodded.

  
Baekhyun and Raeon will finally take their leave when Sehun spoke up about their problem being solved already when they were 'talking' earlier. Chanyeol decided to just message him the explanation about it so that he can go home together with his family.

  
That night Chanyeol and Baekhyun lied on the bed peacefully.

  
"I'm sorry again, Love." Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun's ears.  
"Love, stop it. It's okay. Really." Baekhyun said as he caressed Chanyeol's cheek. "I just don't want see our son crying and being so sad."

  
"I know. I'll make it up to you both." 

  
"Thank you." Baekhyun pecked Chanyeol's lips.

  
"How about we go out tomorrow? I mean let's go to Japan. Universal Studios. Just like how we used to when we were still just new." Chanyeol asked with a smile plastered on his face.

  
"You sure it's okay? It's Monday tomorrow." 

  
"Of course, I'm the boss. Besides, Sehun said the problem's already solved so, I'm free now. Few days leave won't be a problem, I guess." Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun even tighter.

  
"You think Raeon will like it there?" Baekhyun asked.

  
"Yeah. Why not? He knows Harry Potter." Chanyeol replied. 

  
"I can't still believe that you love Harry Potter so much." Baekhyun laughed. "Why?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"Because you're all this manly, and it doesn't say on your face." He laughed. "Well, anyway, I just thought that maybe he'll enjoy in Disneyland." Chanyeol went silent at the thought. "Don't mind it." Baekhyun continued. Chanyeol looked at him.

  
"It's been a long time since we last went there. I miss that place so much and besides, we know the every corner of it. Let's just do our best to make our son happy." Baekhyun whispered.

  
"Yeah, let's do that. We’re gonna teach him some spells and how to act like a true Gryffindor." Chanyeol laughed.

  
"We will jinx you and you can't do anything about it, Park. Get ready." Baekhyun teased.

  
"I will." Chanyeol laughed and kissed Baekhyun's forehead.  
"Sounds like a plan." Baekhyun smiled.

  
Before he slept, Chanyeol booked a flight for three to Osaka.

  
*

  
Baekhyun woke up with the sun rays hitting his skin. The morning breeze is really cold but the sunshine made the temperature a little bit warm. He was out of his trance when someone barged inside the room, putting the door into a loud collision with the wall.

  
"Good morning, Papa!!!" Raeon said as he dived into Baekhyun's bed.

  
"Good morning too. What's with the bright smile, baby?" Baekhyun smiled, kissing his son in the forehead.

  
"Appa said we will go to rides today!! Yey!!!" Raeon's joyfully jumping in the bed making it creak. Baekhyun laughed.

  
"Okay. Okay. Slow down." Baekhyun said, gesturing Raeon to lie down with him. "Give Papa your big hug. I want it." Then Raeon gave him a very tight hug. Baekhyun's heart swells with joy.

  
"I love you so much, baby." Baekhyun said.

  
"Raeon loves you too, Papa!" Raeon replied.

  
"And I love you both so much." They heard a deep and velvety voice. They turned their heads to see Chanyeol leaning beside the door, smiling. Baekhyun signaled him to come closer and join the hug.

  
"We love you both too, Appa!" Raeon said, kissing Chanyeol's cheek. Making both of his parents laugh.

  
"Baby, Papa wants to ask you something..." Baekhyun said. Chanyeol looked at him curiously.

  
"Appa said that we're going out today, right?" Baekhyun asked. Raeon nodded. "Well, you see, we're going to Japan." Raeon let out a gasp. "Yes, baby." Baekhyun laughed.

  
"We are going to Universal Studios." Chanyeol said. "What is that, Appa?" Raeon asked curiously.

  
"Remember Harry Potter? The movie? The boy with circle glasses." Chanyeol said. Raeon nodded. When Raeon started talking, his parents told him a lot of stories about it and the curiosity of the child got the whole family watching the whole series.

  
"In Universal Studios, you can experience how to be a Hogwarts student. Like what Harry and his friends do. Do you understand?" Baekhyun asked. Raeon looked at him and smiled.

  
"Yes, Papa! We can experience what Harry Potter experienced too?!" Raeon exclaimed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughed. "Yes, baby. Exactly. The whole place is like Harry Potter's school." Baekhyun smiled.

  
"There's Hogsmeade too. The place with a lot of stores where Harry and his friends go." Chanyeol smiled.

  
"Really?!! Let's go there Papa, Appa!! I want to have a magic wand. I'm so excited!" Raeon exclaimed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun's heart swelled in joy seeing their son's enthusiasm.

  
"We will, Baby. We're excited too because we have you now." Baekhyun smiled, caressing his son's cheeks.

  
"Thank you, Papa and Appa!" Raeon exclaimed, kissing Baekhyun then Chanyeol on the lips. The child giggled.  
Silence enveloped the room. Each other's presence were enough to bring peace inside the room.

  
"Since when did you two get closed?" Baekhyun asked when he noticed that his son is sitting on his Appa's lap. "Raeon-ah, I thought you're mad at Appa?" Baekhyun teased.

  
"Not anymore Papa!" Raeon said, laughing. He looked into his Appa's eyes.

  
"What did you do this time, Love?" Baekhyun smiled.

  
"Well--" Before Chanyeol could even say his statement, Raeon cut him off. "He gave me chocolates this morning, Papa!!!" Raeon said. Chanyeol smiled sheepishly.

  
"What?!" Baekhyun exclaimed, rising from bed. "Chanyeol Park, I told you no chocolates in the morning until after breakfast!!"   
Chanyeol and Raeon looked into each other, then to Baekhyun. Chanyeol muttered a soft 'Uh-oh." before running off, Raeon in his arms. Baekhyun followed the both of them. 

  
They spent a couple of minutes running around the house, giggling. When its time to eat breakfast, Baekhyun was so relieved when he saw some food on the table. Chanyeol must have woke up early to do this. Baekhyun really appreciates this gestures from his husband.

  
After breakfast, they packed the things they need for their trip. Not extravagant, just a big luggage, for the couple, and a small one, for Raeon, exactly enough for their 3-day stay in Osaka.

  
*** Seoul, South Korea (ICN) ✈ Osaka, Japan (KIX)**

  
Upon their arrival, Raeon immediately asked his parents to go to Universal Studios already. The child was so excited about it. But, his Papa told him that they will go there the next day and just spend this whole day to rest. Raeon understood.

  
*

  
Baekhyun ran with Raeon his hands. The whole family have their own wands in their hands and robes hanging in their shoulders with the scarlet/yellow scarf wrapped around their neck to complete the look.

  
"Go, Baby! Jinx, Appa!!" Baekhyun said, still running while laughing. "What am I going to say, Papa?!!" Raeon asked. "Say 'Stupefy' then point your wand at him!"

Raeon shouted the spell and Chanyeol acted like what is he supposed to do. Baekhyun and Raeon laughed. They had stopped running.

  
"Papa, he's going to us now!" Raeon screamed, laughing. "Petrificus Totalus!" Baekhyun jinxed Chanyeol. The man stood froze. Raeon laughed.

  
The running around the Hogwarts grounds continued. Baekhyun and Chanyeol can see how Raeon is enjoying the place. That is enough for them to feel happy as well.

  
When they felt tired, they went to Hogsmeade to eat something. After eating, they toured Raeon around the place. Chanyeol even brought a lot of candies from Honey Dukes for his son, much to Baekhyun's dismay.

  
The jinxing continued until they reached their suite. Seems like Raeon already knew some spells and is enjoying himself casting it, just like a real wizard.

  
Later that night, Raeon slept like a log. The child used every bit of his energy in the day.

  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked into each other's eyes. They saw the genuine happiness in Raeon's eyes. They smiled and looked into each other’s eyes. This is enough for them.

*

  
It's their time to leave. Fun is a complete understatement of what Raeon felt during their stay. The child couldn't stop expressing himself. Chanyeol and Baekhyun noticed this and are so happy about it. They will definitely do this again. 

  
While waiting for their flight, Baekhyun went to the Comfort Room, leaving the two in the waiting area.

  
Walking back, what Baekhyun did not expect to see is a crying Raeon, and a pleading and sorry Chanyeol.

  
_Not again. What did Chanyeol do this time?_

\----

_You came into my life and made everything else feel like a rehearsal. Love always came to me as a question, but with you, it felt like an answer. I didn't know I had put up walls until you brought them crashing down. I couldn't figure out why love was different with you until I realized it hadn't been love with anyone else._

_With Anyone Else | Sea of Strangers  
by Lang Leav_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i added some lang leav's because i think its cute.


End file.
